This project is a comprehensive research program on the Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) and is intended to be part of a nationwide network of a Clinical Studies Group. The proposal consists of three research projects and an administrative core. The first project (Treatment) will evaluate new forms of anti human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) therapy on hemophiliac and intravenous drug abuser populations which are already being followed prospectively in central Massachusetts for their HIV antibody status. Initial studies will concentrate on placebo controlled trials of dideoxynucleoside analogue therapy of asymptomatic HIV seropositive individuals who have shown severe attrition of the immune system (CD4 Helper/Inducer cells less than 400/ul). The second project (Basic Research) proposes to develop assays to assess HIV-specific cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTL), to study these CTL responses in the peripheral blood of hemophiliac and intravenous drug abusing populations, and to define mechanisms involved in these CTL responses including genetic restriction. The third project (Outreach) aims to develop an educational program on HIV infections for (a) college students through the Worcester Consortium for Higher Education, representing 10 area colleges, and (b) allied health professionals through the Massachusetts network of Area Health Education Centers located across the state outside of the Boston metropolitan area. This research program consisting of projects on HIV Treatment, Basic Research and Education Outreach will be performed in the area of central Massachusetts, a region that has only recently begun to be affected by the AIDS epidemic.